Fighting Redemption
by lotpot1999
Summary: On the evening of her 18th birthday, Arya Stark finds herself drunk and is sick in the doorway of an army recruitment office. She looks into the window of the office and sees a life-sized photograph of an army girl, everything that Arya isn't but wants to be - respected


at the moment I don't have a beta so please over look any mistakes.

Arya sat at the kitchen table, it seemed strange to her. It probably seemed strange to most people, it was like the day you turned 18 your life changed. Arya had felt it most of her life, she had always been told that she had to marry have kids. She had never wanted any of that. As a kid she wanted to be a wolf, it was the type of dream everyone has at the age of six, when she stood up at the dinner table, bold as brass, and told her family her wish her oldersister Sansa had called her stupid. That's what everyone always told her through out her life, you can't dothat stupid . She didn't know what she really wanted if she was honest with herself, she wanted something where she was needed and couldn't be replaced. At the moment she was stuck in a dead end job, fast food. It wasn't that bad, she told her family yet deep down she knew if she stayed there it would kill her.

She heard running down the steps, she smiled to herself. It was her little brothers Bran and Rickon. "Slow down you two" arya heard her mother say, she was probably running down the Stairs after them. She often felt bad, all her older siblings that had turned 18 had moved out. Robb was working in business, and in her mum's words 'he is doing ever so well!' Sansa on the other hand had married well, she had married tyrion lanister one of the richest men in westersos. But she still felt bad for Sansa it had been arranged marriage, yet she seemed happy enough. Jon on the other hand was working as hard as he could at university, it had taken arya surprise when he said he was going to university. Out of every one she didn't expect him to go on to further education.

Her brothers ran into the room smiling, "happy birthday arya." They both said in unison.

She got up from the table and went over to her little brother rickon, she hugged him tightly"have you got me a present."

He looked up at her sad, "no."

She smiled at him, "you no the price you have to pay now don't you?"

"Arya please no-" but before he could finish he was in a laughing fit, arya was tickling him all over, he kept squirming trying to escape. She let him go after 30 seconds. Both rickon and bran ran off into the living room.

She watched them play for a little while, recalling her childhood in the process. They were so stupid as kids pretending to be heroes, arya laughed watching them. Rickon was playing with a little Spiderman toy, while Bran was glaring at some stupid cartoon on the tv.

"So what time are you heading out. " arya turned around to face her mother.

"Well I'm thinking about going out around 8 o'clock. "

"So what are you doing up until then ."

"I'm going to see Sansa and then Jon. "

"Arya, go see your sister, leave Jon to his studies. "

"Mum, I know you dislike him, but Jon is my brother and he wants to see me. "

Her mum smiled at her, "I almost forgot. " She reached into her pocket pulling out a small box, "here you go. "

Arya took hold of the box, and smiled up at her mum before opening. It was a small sliver chain bracelet, arya had never truly liked jewellery but she liked this, it was nice and simple. "Thanks mum. " arya said as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Where you going?" Her mum asked.

"I'm just going to see aegon. "

"Arya...me your father don't like him."

"Mum I'm sorry but I don't care he's my boyfriend and I do. " She said goodbye to her brothers before leaving the house.

She walked down the street until she saw him waving in the distance, aegon's hair shone bright beautiful silver colour. "Hello my beautiful birthday girl. " he said before embracing Her in into hug, after that followed a quick kiss.

"Hello my beautiful no birthday boy. " he smiled and laughed

"So do you want the good news or the bad news. "

"Ummm good news?"

"Its your birthday!" He said excited giving her jazz hands.

"I know that, what the bad news?"

"I have to go to work. " he said sadly

"What but you were going to drive me to sansas so you two could meet. "

"I know babe, but I can't."

She smiled at him awkwardly, "it's okay I'll just tell Sansa and Jon i can't come."

He smiled at her looking concerned, "are you sure, your okay. "

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. "

"Really?" He said lightly holding on to the bottom of her chin.

"Really. " She said before kissing. Soon enough she was alone again.

Later that night she was back at home looking in the bathroom mirror, her hair was slightly wavy, this was because she had attempted to curl it but being arya it hadgone wrong . Her lipstick was a pale red colour, she was wearing a dress her sister had got her the year before. She straighted her dress by lightly pulling at the bottom.

She heard the door bell ring, knowing her house she quickly screamed "I'll get it." Before running down the stairs holding tightly to the banister to stop her from falling down.

She opened the latch on the door, aegon stood there happy as ever holding some flowers,"for mi lady. "

She smiled at him, "sometimes you are sucjmh a sad case. " he laughed. They both got into his car, and drove down the road, they were heading to the pub, it seemed like tradition that on your 18th you got pissed out of your head. It felt good knowing there were drinks waiting for her.

They walked into the pub, just to be stopped in there steps by a very happy and very drunk Sansa. "Arya you made it. " She said falling onto her sister.

"Hey you okay Sansa. "

Her sister pulled away, "I'm great, you know what's also great. "

"What. "

"Alcohol. " was all her sister said before running off to dance. The night passed by quicker than arya had expected, but by the time the pub was closing arya could barley walk. They all stumbled out of the pub, aegon said he would take Sansa home as she was to drunk to drive, arya knew it was the right thing to do, even though it meant she would have to walk home alone. But it wasn't all that bad she only lived two blocks away. She managedto stumble most of the home her mind spinning the world out of control. She felt sick travel up to her mouth, not waiting to throw up in the middle of the road, she ran to the side in a door way, she looked up wiping her mouth. She felt terrible when she saw where she had been sick, she really felt like hitting herself, she had thrown up in a recruitment agency door way, in the window was a life size cut out of a girl around her age in army uniform, as she looked at the the other photos she thought that maybe the army wouldn't be that bad.

It was the next day, after the destruction of a hangover that she went back to the recruitment agency. She stood outside for a little while just, looking at the picture of the girl. A man dressed in army uniform came out, he had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, "are you coming in or not." He said laughing before going back inside.

She took one more glance at the picture before walking inside, "have you got any leaflets then. I'm only tentative just checking out the options. "

The man smiled and pulled out a couple of booklets band handed them to her,"don't worry, you don't just sign up and get thrown into the back of lorry." He said grinning.

She quickly browsed through the booklet aware that he was watching her,"so what do I have to do then. "

"Well we start off with a test, and then we throw you on the back of a Lorry. "

"What kind of test?" She asked wondering what she was getting into.

"Its called a barb, it's an online test and someone smart like you will past easley. "

"I'm not very smart. "

"Oh well, are you going to give it a go. "

"Yeah sure. "

It had been two weeks since she had taken the test and every day she checked the mail, but it wasn't till that day two weeks later that she got the letter. As soon as she saw the Brown letter she quickly grabbed it and ran to her

Room, quickly opening the letter she began to read. She didn't know weather to smile or cry. As soon as she was finished reading she grabbed her bag and quickly packed,ShShe grabbed socks, pants, t shirts and genes.

She ran down the stairs, Her bag swung over her shoulder.

"Where are you going arya" Her mum asked drying a dish with a tea towel

"I'm just going to Jon's for a few days maybe more. " She lied.

"Okay, call me when you are coming back. " arya left the house wondering if she was doing the right thing.

She got of the coach with around 15 other people wanting to join up, but arya wasn't sure what she wanted not really. A large soldier came out to great them, "hello New recruits, these next two days will be very important make sure you pay full attention, for some of you this will be the end of the line for others this is just the start of an amazing journey. " the followed the soldier inside to a waiting room where they were given numbers as the entered, arya was number 13. She took her seat and began to listen, the soldier began to talk again, "the first step is medical tests. "

Not meaning to arya let out a sigh, "is there a problem 13."

She shook her head, "I just thought it would be more exciting. "

the day passed by slowly, the first test they had to carry Jerry cans as far as they could, arya thought this was a strange test, but as soon as she started she found it difficult, she was the last recruit to drop the cans. The next test was pull ups, they entered this small gym area where they each took there turns providing their upper body strength, but to aryas dissapoitment she failed and fell crashing to the floor. Luckily the next text was written,but then arya remembered she was stupid, she filled out the questions best she could . Soon enough the day was over, she went to her bunck and collapsed exhausted, wondering what the next day would bring.

the next day the recruits all crammed into a small classroom area, arya took here seat but when she looked up at the board and saw the word ice breaker she wanted to jump out the window, but that would of been stupid considering they were on the ground floor. A solider walked out to the front of the class room, "today wel will all be doing something called the ice breaker, you will come up here and tell us your name, age and why you want to join the army." He looked around the room, "number 13 up first. "

Arya closed her eyes, annoyed that she had to go first, she walked up to the front as the whole room stared at her her, "hi...my name is arya stark, I'm 18 years old." She sighed, "I guess I want to join the army because...I've always had everything planned for me, I hated that my sister on the other hand loved it. But for me it didn't work, I always wanted to be different, lately I've been looking at my life just thinking what the fuck am I doing, I'm working stupid hours to be played minimum wage, my life sucks I suppose doing something different will change that. At least I hope it will. "

She got back in her seat as somebody else got up, he was a handsome man with a very fit body. His hair was jet black, he took stand in the centre stage, "hello, my name is gendry waters I'm 21 years old. I want to join the army because I want to be something, to be remembered, not as that guy who works in the local chippy, I want to be that guy who saves people." He took his seat, but as he did her looked around at arya and smiled, feeling awkward she turned away.

Hope you guys enjoy, tell me if I should write more, please leave kudos and comment love you all XD please do comment, it does make my day!


End file.
